Never Ever
by 13addict4life
Summary: Tiva post cloak and dagger Ziva is reminded of her past and Tony is there to catch her when she falls


Post cloak + dagger sort of OOC Tiva

Disclaimer: What can i say, it was two thirty in the morning, i was bored and this idea wouldn't leave my head, i'm not all that fond of the ending but i hope you like it oh and sadly i don't own NCIS

AN: sorry, any grammatical mistakes are my own

* * *

A question formed in his mind while he watched as the single tear wound a path down her cheek. This was Ziva, tough as nails, nothing gets to her, well obviously not nothing, this certainly got to her. He hurried after her in time to catch the same elevator. She looked at him, her glance hardening into a penetrating stare, which he almost shuddered at, and would have too, if he had not known that this was just her way of closing herself off, locking the emotions inside until she was home, and alone, and on this night he had no intentions of leaving her alone.

"Ziva, what's wrong"

"Nothing Tony, I'm going to my house"

"I'm coming with you"

Her disgusted look totally through him "oh, Ziva I didn't mean like that, I'm not that twisted, I'm just, I'm worried about you"

"I a-"

"You are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself" he pauses and looks at her, really looks, the dark circles, the pained expression, she is fighting a battle within herself, one that she knows she'll lose, but she fights on, valiantly holding back her tears "And Ziva on any other night I would accept that, but not tonight, so I ask again, what's wrong?"

Tony senses what's coming and stops the elevator as the dam breaks.

All she gets out before the racking sobs take over her body is a strangled "It's not fair" she collapses upon herself and slides down the elevator wall, curling up, hugging her knees to her chest, an attempt at an explanation is met with tender shushing. Tony sits down beside her, and gently guides her so she is curled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms holding her close. They sat like this until her tears subsided. He whispers "Come on, I'll take you home" he stands, lifting her up with him, as soon as they are in the parking garage Tony wraps his arm around her waist, gently supporting her as the made their way to his car. She was silent the ride home and he soon realized she was sleeping, however her constant thrashing and quiet cries proved this was obviously not a peaceful sleep He was torn on whether to bring her back to the horrors of this world or to leave her to face the ones in her nightmare, settling on the former, he gently took her hand, "Ziva, Zi wake up, you're having a nightmare"

Still half asleep and the look in her eyes nearly broke is heart as she answered quietly "Since I was 22 I have not gone a night without a nightmare, they are simply part of life." He pulled into her parking lot, got out and went around to help her, although unnecessary the gesture was appreciated. They walked into her apartment, and the minute she got in she collapsed on the couch, exhausted both mentally and physically. Tony suggested a movie, popped one in the DVD player and sat down next to Ziva. He motioned for her and she smushed herself in next to him, surprised by how perfectly she fit. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. He turned the movie off and wiggled around until he was laying on the couch with her in between him and the back of the couch, her head on his chest, his steady breathing comforting her. They were asleep in a few minutes and stayed asleep until after ten when Gibbs found them, wondering why two of his agents were four hours late. He muttered "The inevitable has occurred," before shouting "David, DiNozzo. Exactly what are you doing?"

"Wahh" Tony rubbed at his bleary eyes, noticing that Ziva was gorgeous when she was sleeping, the look on Tony's face actually shut Gibbs up for a second, as the only thing he could see was pure adoration. Tony absently brushed a strand of her curly hair away from her face. Shock, and I daresay a hint of fear showed in Tony's face as he saw Gibbs standing in the doorway. Tony motioned with a finger for Gibbs to wait one minute, carefully lifting Ziva's still sleeping body, and cradling her like a child, her head against his shoulder, he carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Returning to the living room, Tony smacked himself on the back of the head and said quietly "Sorry Boss".

"Do you plan on coming to work today?" Gibbs asked, ignoring the fact that Tony was standing in Ziva's apartment, at ten thirty on a Friday morning, when he should have been at work, and was in complete violation of rule twelve.

"Yeah Boss, loo-" Tony was cut of by a high pitched scream from the bedroom, acting on instincts he ran towards the sound, Gibbs on his heels. Tony saw Ziva thrashing around on the bed, tears coursing down her cheeks. He sat down next to her and held her to his chest "Zi, Ziva, come on, sweetie, it's just another dream" softly he murmurs comforting thoughts in her ear as she clings to him, seeking the comfort as readily as he is giving it. Gibbs, again, stands in the doorway shocked into silence by the fact that Tony could be so sweet and serious when it came to Ziva, even more astonished by the fact that she accepted any of this.

"Ah, Boss?" Tony broke Gibbs from his thoughtful silence, joining him in the hallway

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Is it too late to call in sick?"

"No" he smirked, remembering a time when he had done something quite similar

"Good, I'm sure we'll both be in tomorrow, unless she kills me first" Tony whispered the last part as he retreated back towards the bedroom. When Gibbs was almost to the door he heard the conversation resume with

"Where did you go?", said a sleep filled almost childlike voice

"Nowhere" Tony answered her

"Don't leave me again, ever" said as the speaker drifted off to sleep

"Never ever" Tony said softly, as he kissed the top of her head, Ziva finally having fallen back asleep


End file.
